A Love Letters
by Delevingne
Summary: Ia hanya gadis biasa-biasa saja. Gadis normal pada umumnya yang menyukai seseorang berbeda jenis darinya. Tapi, apa daya, ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Hanya menulis surat cinta dan menyimpannya sendiri. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sampai akhirnya semua surat itu hilang, terkirim pada seseorang yang ditujunya./OS/


Cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Berusaha mengintip pada tubuh mungil yang masih terbaring di atas kasur besar miliknya.

Perlahan gadis itu mulai menggeliat. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam rapat. Mengabaikan ketukan sinar matahari di kedua maniknya yang terpejam, mencoba membangunkannya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini masih setia bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Matahari semakin tinggi melambung. Memberi tanda pada makhluk di bumi untuk segera kembali pada aktivitasnya.

Kedua kelopak itu membuka, menampilkan netra teduh milik gadis dengan helaian yang senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Kelopak matanya tidak membuka sepenuhnya, hanya sebagian. Wajahnya tertekuk, seperti khas orang bangun tidur pada umumnya.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk berlebih menyerangnya. Ia tidur larut malam. Melebihi jam normal yang seharusnya. Ini semua karena tumpukan _CD_ berisi film-film terbaru yang dibawa Ino kemarin sore. Membuatnya harus begadang semalaman untuk menonton film tersebut.

Napasnya berubah teratur. Kedua iris hijaunya kembali tersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya. Hampir sedikit lagi ia akan jatuh tertidur di atas kasur nyaman miliknya, sedikit lagi dan—

"Sakura! Cepat bangun! Kau akan terlambat di hari pelepasan sekolahmu!"

Kelopak mata yang terpejam sebelumnya langsung membuka lebar ketika mendengar teriakan sang Ibu dari luar kamar. Cukup keras bahkan sampai bisa menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadar miliknya. Sakura segera bergegas, gadis cantik itu melompat dari tempat tidur dan pergi dengan kecepatan kilat untuk membersihkan diri.

 _Gawat, ia akan terlambat hari ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Love Letters**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo dan segala macamanya. Alternative Universe, Full of Sakura pov.

.

 _Inspired To All The Boys I've Loved Before by Jenny Han_

.

.

.

Aku mengusap-usap lembut rambut merah muda panjangku dengan handuk mandi. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Ya, memang cukup lama, tetapi jarak rumah dan sekolahku itu cukup jauh. Bisa memakan waktu dua puluh lima menit. Itu pun jika tidak macet.

Aku sudah selesai berpakaian. Kemeja khusus wanita dan rok hitam selutut ditambah sepatu _flat-shoes_ hitam kesayanganku. Untungnya, sekolah memperbolehkan aku memakai alas kaki bebas asalkan menutupi jari-jari kaki.

Setelah dirasa cukup kering, aku beranjak menuju meja rias. Menyisir sedikit rambut merah muda panjangku agar terlihat rapi nanti. Ugh, ini adalah hari terakhir di mana aku harus melepas masa-masa sekolahku. Jenjang terakhir dari sebuah pendidikan menengah atas sudah ku lalui. Aku sangat senang bisa melaluinya dengan banyak hal. Seperti bertemu dengan teman baru, guru-guru yang sangat baik padaku, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang tak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja.

Selesai. Ku biarkan rambut merah mudaku terurai begitu saja. Asalkan tersisir rapi ku rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah 'kan? Aku tersenyum tipis menatap cermin besar. Memperhatikan penampilanku sekali lagi.

Aku mengambil tas kecil di dalam laci meja belajarku. Benda berukuran persegi dengan bentuk harta karun tertangkap manik hijauku. Itu adalah kotak pemberian Ayah dua tahun lalu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga di sini. Aku tersenyum tipis dan segera bergegas pergi menghampiri Ibu yang sudah menungguku di meja makan.

.

.

"Sakura, kau harus sarapan dulu, nak." Ibu menuangkan teh hangatnya ke dalam cangkir milikku. Senyumnya berkembang di wajah cantiknya yang tak pudar termakan umur. Aku membalasanya dengan senyum tipis. Memotong roti panggang dengan selai kacang kesukaanku. Memakannya dengan lahap.

Aku melirik Karin, Kakak pertama sekaligus satu-satunya saudara kandung yang aku punya. Ia mendengus memandang penampilanku. Kemudian yang ku lihat, ia berdiri menuju lantai atas. Entahlah, mungkin ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ibu akan siapkan susu hangat. Makanlah." Ibu mengoleskan tambahan selai cokelat di dalam rotiku. Aku hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebarku dan kembali memakannya. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi sendok di putar di dalam gelas yang aku yakini itu adalah susu yang Ibu buatkan untukku.

Potongan roti terakhirku. Aku memakannya di sisa-sisa terakhir. Aku tersentak ketika Kakak duduk di sampingku dan menarik kursi agar aku lebih dekat dengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengapa bedakmu tidak terlihat dan, oh astaga, Sakura bibirmu terlihat pucat," Kakak berbicara panjang lebar sembari memarahiku karena aku yang tidak berdandan. Memakai bedak saja dan itu tidak terlalu terlihat. Oh, ayolah, aku sedang terburu-buru.

"Aku buru-buru." Aku meminum air putih dan meneguknya cepat. Memberikan tatapan kesal pada Kakak yang hanya mendengus.

"Sini," ia meraih wajahku dan menyapukannya dengan bedak miliknya. "Tutup matamu." Aku menurutinya dan yang ku rasakan selanjutnya adalah _spons_ lembut yang bergerak di wajahku.

Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku, aku melihat Kakak tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil—lengkap berisi peralatan _make-up_ miliknya.

Yang aku rasakan ialah polesan _lipbalm_ di bibirku. Kakak terlihat serius ketika mengolesi bibirku dengan _lipbalm_ miliknya.

"Selesai." Aku membuka kedua mataku. Memandang tanya padanya dan hanya diberikan cengiran kepuasan.

"Adikku tampak cantik hari ini," Kakak menutup _lipbalm_ miliknya dan menaruh ke tempat semula. Kemudian, ia berdiri di belakangku. Menyisir rambut panjangku lembut.

Aku hanya diam ketika kedua tangan lihai Kakak bermain di rambutku. Sepertinya ia akan mengikat rambutku agar terlihat lebih rapi. Oh, aku biarkan saja. Aku percaya padanya.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Ujarnya antusias. Kakak tersenyum padaku. Ia menarikku untuk menghadap Ibu yang sudah berdandan rapi. Bersiap mengantarku sampai ke sekolah.

"Lihatlah, Sakura tampak cantik 'kan?"

Ibu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Tersenyum dan segera menarik lenganku untuk mengikutinya. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Kakak setelah mencium pipinya. Aku melihat wajahnya menghangat ketika ia menggenggam kedua tanganku. Kedua iris merahnya menyiratkan kata kalau ia bangga padaku.

"Semoga sukses."

Aku mendengar teriakan Kakak dari teras rumah. Sebelum mobil yang dikendarai Ibuku pergi menjauhi gerbang.

.

.

Ibu mencium kedua pipiku lembut. Ia merapikan helaian rambutku yang sedikit tak tertata. Kemudian, senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menggenggam lembut kedua lengan mungilku.

"Semoga sukses, nak. Kakak akan menjemputmu pukul lima sore nanti. Tunggulah di pos ya." Aku mengangguk ketika Ibu mencium keningku sekali lagi sebelum sosoknya menghilang di dalam mobil hitam yang dikendarainya. Aku melambaikan tanganku tinggi. Memandang mobil hitam itu dengan senyuman di wajahku. Semenjak kepergian Ayah, Ibu menjadi sosok pahlawan bagi aku dan Kakak. Dan ku rasa selamanya akan seperti itu. Di sisi lain ia harus bekerja, menggantikan posisi Ayah dan merawat kami berdua. Bahkan kata-kata tak mampu menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sayangku pada Ibu.

"Sakura!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino di dalam gerbang. Aku tertawa dan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ino tersenyum dan menarik tanganku menuju aula sekolah. Sudah banyak murid akhir kelas dua belas yang datang ke sekolah diantar orang tua mereka.

"Aku masih ingin belajar," Ino bergumam rendah di sampingku. Aku menoleh, menyikut pelan pinggul kecilnya sembari terkekeh. "Halah, bilang saja karena kau ingin selalu berada di dalam satu kelas bersama Sai 'kan?"

Wajah Ino memerah. Ia membuang mukanya dariku. Tidak ingin melihat raut senang wajahku yang berhasil menggodanya.

"Oh, itu Gaara," aku mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Mendapati ada pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah sedang bersandar di jendela lorong. Aku tersenyum tipis saat mata _jade_ tajam itu menatapku.

"Hai." aku menyapa Gaara yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku membuatku harus mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang wajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum padaku. "Selamat. Kau mendapat beasiswa terbaik di Universitas Tokyo bersama Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan langsung kusambut hangat. Aku bisa merasakan kalau tatapan matanya berbeda dari biasanya. Gaara adalah temanku saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu. Ia dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih ingat jelas. Dan sekarang takdir mempertemukan kami kembali di satu sekolah yang sama.

"Terima kasih," Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kemana Matsuri? Biasanya ia selalu menempel padamu." Aku tertawa ketika mendapati wajah Gaara sedikit bersemu saat aku menggodanya.

"Ia sedang di taman bersama Temari. Aku akan menyusulnya. Sampai jumpa, Sakura, Ino."

Kami berdua melambaikan tangan pada Gaara yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan kami. Aku terkejut ketika mata _jade_ itu kembali memandangku ketika sosoknya melangkah jauh dariku. Aku segera berbalik. Memutuskan sepihak pandangan kami berdua.

Aku mendengar Ino tertawa sebentar sebelum gadis pirang itu kembali berdeham tenang melangkah di sampingku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung dan memilih mengabaikannya.

.

.

Acara pelepasan sudah di mulai. Para murid kelas dua belas akhir segera berkumpul di aula besar dan menduduki bangkunya masing-masing. Bangku itu sudah dilabel dengan nama lengkap para muridnya agar tidak tertukar.

Aku duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang berhasil menjadi Pangeran Sekolah selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Hm, patut dibanggakan. Selain cerdas, ada poin tambahan di dirinya.

Bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah pesaing terbesarku dalam memperebutkan juara pertama seangkatan. Kami memang sekelas. Dan aku bisa merasakan hawa permusuhan yang kental di antara kami berdua.

Ah, aku dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak duduk di bangku dasar. Sampai aku melanjutkan pendidikan di menengah pertama, aku masih bersama Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa, lelaki itu pindah ke German selama dua tahun. Yah, dan kami kembali satu sekolah bersama di satu atap yang sama.

Semenjak itu hubunganku dan Sasuke merenggang. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Membaca di perpustakaan bersama, bertukar catatan, makan siang bersama dan masih banyak lagi yang kami lakukan.

Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke baru menyadari kalau mempunyai sahabat wanita tidak begiu baik untuknya. Mengingat bagaimana dinginnya ia pada murid wanita di sekolah ketika berani mendekatinya barang sejengkal saja.

Aku terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikiranku tentang pemuda yang duduk tepat di sampingku sampai aku tak mendengar kalau sejak tadi Naruto yang duduk di depanku memanggil namaku berulang kali.

"Sakura? Hei, Sakura, kenapa kau melamun saja?" Naruto menggerutu ketika aku hanya memandangnya kosong. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendengus saat aku tertawa dengan wajah memelas padanya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," Aku membulatkan kedua mataku ketika Naruto mengulurkan amplop berwarna kuning di hadapanku. Wajahku berubah pucat dan tak lama memerah karena malu. Membuat Naruto tertawa keras memandangku. "Tak apa, Sakura. Aku sudah baca surat ini. Ah, manis sekali. Tidak ku sangka kalau aku mendapat surat dari gadis yang disukai saha—

Aku melirik Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dengan manik kelam tajamnya. Membuat Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya cepat, tak berani ketika manik tajam itu memandangnya seakan ingin membunuhnya di tempat.

"Ah, Sakura," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Terima kasih, ya, aku bahagia bisa mendapat surat dari penggemar sepertimu." Dan setelah itu pemuda rubah itu kembali menghadap depan. Mengabaikan wajahku yang berubah memerah karena menahan malu berlebih.

Aku berdeham kecil. Menutupi rasa gugupku saat manik tajam Sasuke memandangku. Hanya sebentar dan kemudian fokus pemuda itu kembali ke depan. Aku menghela napas dan menariknya cepat. Menghentikan degup jantungku yang kian cepat berdetak.

.

.

Aku memandang lurus ke depan. Ini adalah sambutan terakhir dari peraih juara pertama seangkatan kelas dua belas. Tepuk tangan ramai terdengar bahkan sorak kencang dari sekumpulan para gadis di sebelah sana juga ikut terdengar. Bagaimana, tidak? Uchiha Sasuke lah yang mendapat peringkat satu dari keseluruhan siswa kelas dua belas dan aku cukup puas di posisi kedua.

Tidak ada sambutan panjang lebar yang sebagian orang harapkan. Mereka tahu bagaimana karakter Sasuke sebenarnya. Keadaan langsung hening seketika saat bibir tipis itu mulai membuka. Menyampaikan sedikit rasa terima kasihnya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang semakin tampan seiring umurnya yang bertambah. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat kedua manik kelamnya dan mendapati Sasuke juga sedang menatapku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ada Shion dari putri bangsawan yang duduk tepat di belakangku. Ah, mungkin, Sasuke sedang memandang Shion, pikirku.

Hanya sambutan tak kurang dari tujuh menit itu, Sasuke kembali turun dari podium dan duduk di sampingku dengan piala kecil dan sertifikat penghargaan.

Aku memandangnya seksama. Tersenyum tipis ketika matanya menatapku. "Selamat," ujarku ceria dengan senyuman di wajahku. Hanya respon anggukan darinya berhasil membuat rasa percaya diriku untuk kembali menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan dirinya lenyap sudah. Aku kembali berdeham, menutupi rasa canggung di antara kami. "Aku ikut senang kau mendapat peringkat pertama." Ia memandangku dalam.

"Kau harus puas di posisi kedua." Aku tersenyum saat bibir tipis itu terbuka untuk menjawab perkataanku. Aku mengangguk, memandang wajah tampannya sekali lagi sambil tertawa. "Aku sudah puas di posisi kedua selama setahun penuh ini. Ah, sulit sekali mengalahkanmu." Aku menggerutu dan memandang kesal padanya. Membuat Sasuke mendengus sekilas dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke depan.

.

.

Acara pelepasan sudah dimulai. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima belas menit. Mungkin, Kakak masih di dalam perjalanan menjemputku. Aku bergegas menuju taman taman sekolah. Memandang taman indah itu sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar harus berpisah di sini.

Ino sudah pulang sejak tadi. Supir pribadi menjemput gadis cantik itu. Kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar kota. Aku bisa melihat Ino menangis sesaat sambil memelukku. Ia berjanji akan mengejarku di Universitas Tokyo melalui jalur test. Ia selalu ingin berada di sampingku. Sama seperti diriku yang selalu ingin berada bersamanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara perempuanku, begitu pula dengannya.

Aku duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon apel. Suasanya cukup sepi mengingat banyak dari murid sudah dijemput pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan beberapa. Termasuk diriku.

"Mengapa kau di sini?"

Aku terkejut dan langsung berdiri seketika saat suara berat yang sangat ku kenal itu menyapu indra pendengaranku. Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kakak belum menjemputku. Aku harus menunggunya di sini. Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menggendikan bahunya dan sedikit bergeser hingga tubuh tingginya tepat berada di depanku.

"Aku tak percaya kau menulis surat cinta kekanakkan seperti ini," Sasuke mengeluarkan tiga amplop berwarna biru dan merah muda. Wajahku berubah pucat dan tanganku bergerak hendak mengambil tiga amplop tersebut dan Sasuke mengangkatnya lebih tinggi lagi.

Aku melihat wajahnya sedang menyeringai padaku. "Kembalikan padaku!" aku mencubit pinggangnya dan berhasil membuat dirinya mengaduh kesakitan walau sesaat.

"Kau," Sasuke menangkap kedua tanganku secara bersamaan hanya dengan satu tangan besarnya saja. Aku menatap Sasuke kesal. Wajah tampan lelaki itu tepat di depan wajahku yang merah ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidungku.

"Aku menerimamu."

Hanya kalimat singkat berhasil membuatku ingin sekali mengubur tubuhku di dalam timbunan tanah taman ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat kedua mataku memandangnya bingung. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah saat ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Dan tak lama yang ku rasakan adalah sentuhan bibir lembutnya di atas bibir tipisku. Hanya mengecupnya tidak sampai melumatnya. Lama dan dalam.

Kedua manikku masih terbuka lebar. Terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sama sekali belum melepas bibirnya dari bibirku. Ia membuka bibirnya, melumat bibir bawahku lembut. Membuat aku terbuai dengan sentuhannya. Kedua manik tajamnya terpejam. Tersembunyi di dalam kelopak mata tegasnya.

Ciuman kami terlepas. Aku menarik napas dan berusaha menetralisir degup jantungku yang berdetak kencang seakan keluar dari tempatnya. Sasuke memandangku dalam. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam sembilan pagi. Kita berkencan."

Hanya kalimat itu dan sosok Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam amplop yang berisikan surat cinta dariku. Wajahku masih memerah karena malu. Aku bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum di balik punggung kokohnya. Membuat hatiku menghangat ketika mengingat bagaimana sikapnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ah, akhir yang menyenangkan. Lengkap sudah akhir masa-masa sekolahku yang menyenangkan. Aku siap untuk hari berikutnya. Mengukir kenangan manis di masa depanku. Bersama Sasuke? ah membayangkannya saja membuatku tersenyum. Entahlah, senyum ini tak bisa lepas begitu saja dari bibirku.

Aku melihat Kakak turun dari mobil dan melambai ke arahku. Aku segera berlari ke gerbang. Menghampiri Kakak dan pulang bersama.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Memberikan cengiran terbaikku pada Kakak yang sedang mengemudi di sampingku.

"Sangat menyenangkan dan aku… bahagia."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai. Haha fic ini selesai. Maafkan diksiku dan romance yang mungkin kurang menyentuh para pembaca. Yo, review dan sarannya sangat diterima. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Kau bau sekali, jidat!" Ino menutup hidung mancungnya dengan kedua jarinya. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspressi menyebalkan yang mampu membuat sahabat merah mudanya melempar bantal ke wajahnya.

"Diam kau." Sakura melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur besar miliknya. Mengabaikan Ino yang mulai teriak heboh karena dirinya.

"Mandi, cepat!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terduduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura menguap malas, mendengus sebal saat gadis pirang itu mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ino tertawa puas. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi. Membiarkan Sakura membasuh dirinya sampai bersih.

Lengannya terulur. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Sakura. Ino hanya menemukan ponsel berwarna merah muda milik sahabatnya dan tidak ada yang lain selain bingkai foto dirinya dan jam weker.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Memejamkan kedua manik cerahnya sesaat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sehabis berjemur di lapangan selama beberapa jam. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri saat kembali ke rumah tadi. Menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sakura sebentar.

Ino melirik ke arah meja rias berukuran sedang milik sahabatnya. Tak banyak barang di sana. Hanya ada bedak, parfum, dan beberapa peralatan _make-up_ bagi remaja pada umumnya. Tapi, ada satu yang menarik, kotak berbentuk harta karun.

Ino melompat dari kasur. Melangkah menuju meja rias Sakura. Melirik sedikit pada pintu kamar mandi yang masih menutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura selesai.

Kedua lengannya sibuk memutar-mutar kotak tersebut. Wajah cantiknya penuh dengan ekspressi tanya. Ia sangat mengerti Sakura, mereka banyak bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing. Adakah yang ditutupi Sakura darinya?

"Semacam buku _diary_ 'kah?" gumam Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba membuka kotak itu. Awal yang bagus, kotak itu tidak terkunci. Mungkin Sakura lupa mengunci kotak ini, begitu pikirnya.

Kedua manik _aquamarine_ -nya membulat terkejut. Di sana ada lima amplop yang masing-masing berbeda warna. Seakan menyimpan makna tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Ino meraih salah satu amplop berwarna merah. Amplop ini ditulis Sakura ketika duduk di bangku kelas satu menengah atas. Ino mencoba mengingat sesuatu, saat itu Ayah Sakura masih hidup. Mungkin ia memberikan ini padanya?

Ia menggendikan bahunya acuh. Jari-jari lentiknya mencoba membuka amplop tersebut dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Amplop itu ditunjukkan untuk Gaara, pemuda tampan dari kelas dua belas _science_.

Kedua maniknya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura menulisnya ketika ia kembali bersama Gaara setelah tiga tahun berpisah. Gaara adalah teman kecilnya Sakura, mereka bersama dari duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Berpisah saat melanjutkan sekolah ke menengah pertama dan kembali bertemu.

Sakura sempat menyukai Gaara. Cinta sesaat, eh?

"Oh, Sakura menyukai Gaara ketika duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Cinta pertama 'kah?" gumam Ino. Ia tertawa ketika melihat tulisan tangan Sakura dengan bahasa puitis miliknya. Kemudian, gadis ini dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop semula.

Ino mengambil amplop berwarna kuning. Membukanya dengan hati-hati dan mulai membacanya.

Surat cinta untuk Naruto.

Dahinya berkerut tak percaya, "Sakura pernah menyukai bocah cerewet itu?" ujarnya tak percaya. Ino kembali membaca isinya dan ternyata berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Surat ini hanya berisi kalau Sakura kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto sebagai kapten sepak bola di tim sekolahnya. Yang membuat Ino hampir tertawa ialah—

"Sakura hanya menyukai Naruto selama tiga hari? pfft, lucu sekali." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia menarik kesimpulan kalau Sakura menyukai Naruto hanya sebatas penggemar dan idola. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Lanjut ke amplop ketiga. Ino melirik pada pintu kamar mandi. Sakura masih di sana. Terdengar suara nyanyian dari dalam kamar mandi. Ino yakin, Sakura sedang berendam seraya bersenandung kecil. Oh, tak apa. Selama kegiatannya ini tidak ketahuan itu tidak masalah.

Ino mulai membuka perlahan dua amplop berwarna biru dan sisanya merah muda. Kedua maniknya menatap serius amplop tersebut. Kedua amplop tersebut ditulis ketika Sakura duduk di bangku kelas dua akhir dan satu lagi—SATU BULAN YANG LALU?!

Ino mendekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Teriakannya hampir saja membuat dirinya tertangkap basah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tak akan selamat jika Sakura tahu kalau ia diam-diam membaca surat cintanya seperti ini. Surat cinta yang tak pernah diberikan langsung pada seseorang yang disukainya. Sakura hanya menulis lalu menyimpan surat itu rapat-rapat.

Surat pertama untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mengagumi pemuda itu ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Ino tahu betul, Sakura pernah menceritakan kalau ia menyukai Sasuke dan sekarang tak tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Ino tertawa, Sakura mengagumi Sasuke lebih dari sahabat. Dan beralih pada amplop kedua, surat itu tertulis kalau perasaan Sakura lebih dari mengagumi. Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Dan sekarang saatnya membuka surat terakhir. Ino hampir saja berteriak histeris saat membaca surat terakhir. Isi suratnya adalah perasaan Sakura yang beralih menjadi cinta. Ya, dan Sakura berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke saat pelepasan nanti. Ketika mereka berdua tidak akan pernah di pertemukan lagi di bangku kuliah.

Ino tertawa. Menggenggam lima amplop yang berisi surat cinta itu dengan wajah jahil. Ia menyembunyikan surat itu di dalam tas kecil miliknya. Menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan melangkah menuju ruang tidur.

"Sakura kau lama sekali." Ino berteriak keras. Membuat sahabat merah mudanya yang masih terbalut handuk mati menutup telinganya rapat-rapat setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

"Aku harus pulang. Ibu akan mencariku," Ino mengeluarkan kumpulan _CD_ yang ia pinjamkan untuk Sakura. "Sampai jumpa besok, jidat!" dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang keheranan karena sikap Ino yang terlihat… mencurigakan?

Sakura mengendikan bahunya tak perduli. Ia pergi ke lemari besarnya. Memilih baju hangat yang cocok untuknya.

Ino terkekeh geli ketika memandang sekali lagi amplop di genggamannya. Saat ini ia dalam perjalanan pulang. Senyum jahil terpetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Bersiaplah, kejutan dariku menantimu, Sakura." Gumamnya sembari tertawa lebar.

.

.

* * *

 **Benar-benar selesai.**


End file.
